There are many industrial processes which produce contaminated liquids, e.g., aqueous saline solutions which cannot be recycled or discharged directly into sewers or streams or otherwise returned directly to the environment. In some cases the contaminent is radioactive. Several different processes for removing salt contaminants from liquids are known and widely used in industry. The more common ones of these processes are reverse osmosis, high pressure distillation, and ion exchange. Although such systems are effective, the initial capital cost and/or the operating and maintenance costs of such systems are relatively high.